


Cupid's Playtime

by fuzzylilpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Biphobia, Bisexual Thomas, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Inunaki punches a biphobe, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, accidental dates, bisexual Inunaki, yes I have a bisexual agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach
Summary: Matchmaking the two most stubborn assholes on their team is no easy feat but Thomas and Inunaki decide if anyone can do it, it's them. Then their efforts ends up producing some unforeseen results. Both of them just must be that good.(Or: While trying to get Atsumu and Kiyoomi together, maybe something akin to love blossoms between a certain middle blocker and libero)
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 74
Kudos: 166





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Not me starting /another/ skts fic while I am in the middle of writing two others lmaooooo no but I am SO excited to write about Inunaki and Thomas that I just couldn't put it off!!  
> Credit for the original idea goes to Nat who is also helping with plot ideas throughout the whole fic :)  
> Follow them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png/) they make beautiful art!!!!

"You fucking insufferable, absolute, piece of shit! You did that on purpose." Sakusa is seething, his words dripping with acrid venom as he throws insults at Miya. But even the spiker's deadly aim, that flawlessly executes service ace after service ace, is rendered useless when it comes to the cheeky starting setter of the Black Jackals.

"I have no idea whatcha mean, Omi-kuuuun," Atsumu drags the honorific out in just the way he knows Sakusa hates. Of course Atsumu is well aware of what he is referring to: a ball set so that if Kiyoomi did follow through properly, he would end up tangled in the net. Touching nylon that does not get sanitized regularly and not completing a spike are two things Kiyoomi hates equally, so Atsumu has put him in a lose-lose position to his utter disgust.

"I don't know why the fuck I even expect you to take these extra practices seriously." Kiyoomi visibly clenches his jaw and scowls at Atsumu.

"Yer the one who keeps accepting my invitations so there must be something ya like about them." The way the blonde says 'them' makes it sound like he really means 'me'.

"We are literally on a V.League team, playing volleyball is our _fucking job_."

Inunaki's gaze meets Thomas's and they share an exaggerated eye roll and mocking look at their ridiculous teammates. This is nothing new to the rest of them. Atsumu is always doing some kind of bullshit that ends up pissing off Kiyoomi and then they both get an earful from Meian if he is still around. But tonight their captain had gone home right after the team huddle, something about making dinner for his girlfriend. So Bokuto takes it upon himself to mediate the situation: "Tsumu, Omi-Omi, can't you guys get along for like more than 5 seconds, please?" The outside hitter immediately pulls out his signature puppy dog eyes that even Sakusa has a hard time resisting.

"If that's what you want fine, but tell him to stop fucking antagonizing me every chance he gets."

"Then tell him to stop being so easy to antagonize. It's just soooo fun seeing you all riled up, Omi-Omi," the blonde relentlessly continues his teasing.

Wait a second...is that a blush that Inunaki spots on Sakusa's cheeks? His skin barely pinkens even when exerting himself to the limit for 5 sets straight so the color on Kiyoomi's face is noticeable and _very_ rare. The libero thinks about how he just made a very valuable discovery.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Sakusa huffs in frustration, eyebrows pinched at his forehead, and stomps off towards the locker rooms.

"Oops?" Atsumu offers, pretending to play innocent, when Bokuto and Hinata give him matching facial expressions that say 'way to go'.

Later that night Thomas and Inunaki are sharing takeout from their favorite Chinese place in Osaka at Inunaki's apartment. The conversation eventually turns to their coworkers like it usually does.

"I like teasing our teammates just as much as the next person but Atsumu-kun really kind of crosses the line when it comes to Sakusa-san, don't you think?" Shion asks after swallowing his mouthful of kung pao chicken. The Black Jackals consist of lots of different personalities, some getting along better than others but for the most part they all jive pretty well. The one exception being the pretentious blonde and standoffish ravenette. On the court they are a well-oiled machine but off of it?...Not so much. Even after several bonding attempts from Meian, Atsumu still tries his level best to irritate the fuck out of Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi still acts like Atsumu is dog shit he has had the displeasure of stepping in. At least on a surface level. Inunaki has a gut feeling there is more to their relationship than meets the eye.

"Yeah you're like a mischievous, cute Pomeranian and Atsumu-kun is a feral, ruthless fox," Adriah reaches over to ruffle up his unruly hair. His teammate was more touchy-feely than Inunaki is typically used to but when it came to Thomas he didn't really mind.

"Shut up, I'm not cute! I'm intimidating! Compare me to a weak ass dog like that again and I'll kick your ass!" Inunaki warns half-jokingly and fake punches Adriah in his solid obliques, which tickles more than it hurts, leaving him jerking back a bit.

"Sure, sure Shion-kun," Thomas wears a fond smile and brushes his uneven bags to the side as he dodges the next pseudo-hit.

Even though he is almost a foot shorter than his best friend, what he lacks in height, Inunaki makes up for in feistiness. When they both joined MSBY they only knew the other players in the league on a professional basis, when it seemed lots of them knew each other from high school. Thomas and Inunaki ended up gravitating towards each other because of that, becoming close over late night video gaming sessions and study ups of opposing teams' matches. Osaka is Shion's hometown (his mother was just delighted when he got an offer from a local professional team) so he really helped Thomas get settled in when he first moved here from Brazil. Thomas’s father is Japanese so he was vaguely familiar with the country from trips when he was a young child but Inunaki has been a lifeline for him and for that the middle blocker will always be grateful.

"You know I've been thinking, Atsumu acts like one of those kindergarteners that has a fat crush on one of their classmates and teases them because they don't know how else to deal with their feelings,"Inunaki continues his previous train of thought.

"Oh my god, that's it!!" Thomas's jaw drops at the revelation, "Atsumu-kun must _like_ Sakusa-san! That's really kind of sweet actually!"

Everyone knows Adriah is a true romantic at heart. The man might be tall and merciless on the court but he is really just a teddy bear in every other aspect of his life, in competition with Bokuto for the biggest softy on the team.

"I think it's fucking _annoying_. Why can't they just like, fuck each other already and get over themselves. Atsumu-kun is so immature and Sakusa-san is too emotionally constipated, they are driving me crazy." Inunaki might be many things but patient is not one of them. He firmly believes that if you want something you go get it, no pussyfooting or making excuses allowed, period. This attitude is exactly why he is a division one professional volleyball player. "Sex is the solution to all their petty tension." The libero knows from experience that sometimes a good fuck is all you need to get along with someone you find difficult. He remembers a time in his third year of high school when he was paired with this absolute nitwit of a guy for an english project and how their arguments eventually turned into intense sexual tension which eventually turned into Inunaki ramming his dick into his ass in the one of the stalls of the seldomly used boys bathroom on the second floor after the final bell rang. Let's just say after that, there were no more problems.

Adriah raises an eyebrow and one side of his mouth quirks up in a lopsided grin, "Oh yeah? Sounds like you know a thing or two about that."

"Maybe I do," Inunaki banters right back. This is why he likes hanging out with Thomas so much. They get along so well, their conversations are easy going but the libero can be crass and smug when he wants to be and Thomas always knows when to play along or call him out on his bullshit.

"I think I’ve caught Kiyoomi-kun staring at Atsumu-kun’s ass before,” Thomas gasps as he puts two and two together, “on the court _and_ in the locker room oh my god. Not to mention the way he was straight up _blushing_ earlier at practice.” The corners of his eyes crinkle up as he shakes from laughter.

"You saw that too?!! I knew I wasn't imagining it, god these dense idiots are so fucking stupid!"

"But I think they deserve more than just a one time fuck. We need to get them to date, you know get them to realize their feelings for each other!!"

Shion is usually very headstrong but for some reason (it really has to be the contradicting teddy bear persona) he seems to have a soft spot for Thomas and doesn't want to argue with him about how much easier it would be to just get them to bang instead of fall in love and all that crap. He opts for saying nothing, a pout settling on his face but is ready to go along with whatever Adriah proposes.

"Okay operation Sakuatsu is a go. Time to do a little planning and snooping!" Oh, Thomas looks like he just found out a new romance movie starring his favorite actors is coming out soon, stars in his eyes and all. Inunaki quite likes this look on the middle blocker.

"Wait what the fuck is 'Sakuatsu'?"

"Oh come on it's their couple name!" Oh my god this dork is so into it already, what did i just get myself into, Shion thinks, amused by his childlike excitement.

"Okay fine yeah. And hey even if we're wrong about the feelings thing, some hate sex never hurt anyone either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know if you liked it by commenting/leaving kudos :) Come yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl) about inuthomas, sakuatsu, and all the other amazing ships haikyuu has to offer


	2. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Thomas and Inunaki start thinking nothing juicy is going to happen, they hear Atsumu's voice coming from the main room.
> 
> "So Omi-kun we have to watch that last Raijins game for analysis. Ya wanna come over 'n watch it together?"
> 
> Inunaki's and Thomas's eyebrows shoot up at the same time and a wide, excited grin breaks out onto the middle blocker's face. He knew his hunch was right! They both strain to hear Kiyoomi.
> 
> "Ugh absolutely not Miya, that's disgusting." Their faces fall at his harsh answer. Ouch. Maybe Thomas is wrong about this afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM DONE WITH TERM 1 OF GRAD SCHOOL!!!!!! Just gonna drop this little chapter here in celebration hehe
> 
> Thank you [Nat](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png) for the continuous inflow of amazing ideas :)
> 
> [Fic graphic!](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl/status/1338699866965413889)

The familiar chorus of clanging metal and shuffling athletes in the locker room is quieting down since most of the Black Jackals have already showered and collected their things after another intense practice. The only ones left still toweling their hair or lazily getting dressed, are Shion, Adriah, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi. The libero and middle blocker are chatting with each other by their lockers about a new Netflix show they both have been binging. Atsumu sits shirtless on the bench, scrolling through Instagram, his clothes in a crumpled pile next to him like a forgotten tissue and Kiyoomi is massaging his favorite Chanel toner into his skin.

Thomas's mouth is saying, "Yeah, episode six was a major cliffhanger, I can't believe you-know-who might do you-know-what," (he holds a very firm stance against spoilers) but his eyes are signaling Inunaki that it is time for them to execute step one of their plan. They had decided that it was crucial to know how Sakusa and Atsumu acted with each other when no one else was around so Inunaki suggested that they pretend to leave the locker room one day after practice, when it was just the four of still there, like today (finally!), and hide somewhere they could listen in on an unfiltered Sakuatsu interaction.

Adriah waves to their remaining teammates and Shion follows his lead and calls out a goodbye to both Kiyoomi and Atsumu, getting a simple 'goodnight' and an enthusiastic 'see ya later Wan-san, Adriah-kun' in return.

Luckily the main door of the locker room and the bathroom stalls are on the opposite side of where Sakusa and Atsumu are, behind the long row of lockers, which makes it very easy for Inunaki and Thomas to fake leaving (the extra loud bang of the door against the frame was maybe a bit unnecessary) and sneakily situate themselves in one of the stalls, Inunaki going in first and Thomas carefully closing the door behind them and hanging their bags on the hook. Once Adriah turns around both men have to shift and twist to semi-comfortably stand in the cramped space together.

Adriah has to lean over, well into Shion's personal space, in order to avoid being seen since he's so fucking tall. Inunaki feels his face heat up just the slightest bit at how Thomas's breath feels on his cheek which is fucking stupid, he's not some virgin school girl that is being pinned against the wall by her crush or some shit. And Thomas is his best friend. Why the fuck is he _blushing_? He silently tells himself to stop making things weird. They should have thought of a better hiding place.

A couple of minutes pass and there is only silence hanging heavy in the air. Adriah's gaze is wandering for the most part but anytime it catches Shion's he gives his libero a small hopeful smile. After what he witnessed at the team dinner last night there was no way they could be interpreting things wrong at this point.

Thomas actually feels kind of silly that he didn't realize this sooner. Now that he had actively observed Atsumu and Kiyoomi, it is painfully obvious how much they like each other. The setter and spiker had been seated directly facing each other at the restaurant table and practically hadn't taken their eyes off each other for like the 30 minutes straight.

**Adriah**

>>>Do you see what is happening right now??

**Shion**

>>>Truly disgusting, can they stop eye fucking each other from across the table and just ACTUALLY fuck already jfc

>>>Some people are trying to eat here

**Adriah**

>>>Shhhhh! It's cute! They are pining for each other and they don't even realize

>>>Who knows, maybe they're playing footsie as we speak

**Shion**

>>>Oh god kill me now

Just when Thomas and Inunaki start thinking nothing juicy is going to happen, they hear Atsumu's voice coming from the main room.

"So Omi-kun we have to watch that last Raijins game for analysis. Ya wanna come over 'n watch it together?"

Inunaki's and Thomas's eyebrows shoot up at the same time and a wide, excited grin breaks out onto the middle blocker's face. He knew his hunch was right! They both strain to hear Kiyoomi.

"Ugh absolutely not Miya, that's disgusting." Their faces fall at his harsh answer. Ouch. Maybe Thomas is wrong about this afterall.

"You can come to my place though and watch it, if you want to."

Adriah lets out a gasp from the whiplash of Sakusa's response which echoes out and Shion’s hand slaps over his mouth, eyes wide again, praying to whichever god will listen that both subjects of their eavesdropping did not hear him. Apparently no one up there was available though because seconds later Kiyoomi is shushing Atsumu in the middle of his sentence, asking him if he heard that noise. Fuck.

Thomas’s face scrunches up trying to convey an unspoken apology and as he tries to readjust his body once more, to conceal his presence. But he somehow ends up stepping on Inunaki’s foot, the giant bastard. This time the libero lets out a pained yelp and they both tumble onto the toilet seat even closer now than they were before.

And of course the stall door opens wide the next moment and both of them are caught red handed.

The light blush that dusted Inunaki's cheeks earlier returns with a vengeance this time, inflaming his face with a deep red as he realizes what this must look like to Sakusa and Atsumu.

"Uhh oh hey guys, what's up?" Adriah twists awkwardly to look behind him and tries to play it off cool with a dopey smile, like he isn't straddling Shion's lap on a toilet seat in a MSBY locker room bathroom stall at the moment.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Didn't you guys just leave?" Kiyoomi's eyebrows are pinched down in a frown, a perfect combination of confusion and anger. Atsumu, now fully clothed, peeks over his shoulder with pursed lips.

The tall man lifts himself up from where he has fallen, straightens out his henley, trying to stall so he can come up with a somewhat believable excuse and says "There was...um there was something in Shion-kun's eye and he was in a lot of pain so we had to stop in the bathroom so I could help him get it out, you know how those things go hah." Okay so maybe he fails on the believable part.

"You were helping Inunaki-san get something out of his eye. In the bathroom stall." Sakusa's expression is 50 shades of unimpressed, "you know what, I'm already having a headache, whatever you fucking weirdos." And with that the spiker slams the door of the stall shut, almost getting Thomas right in the face before it bounces back open, and stalks off back to swipe his bag leaving Atsumu standing there.

Thomas's back is now blocking Inunaki's view so he doesn't catch the obscene gesture Atsumu makes at the both of them, implying something very different that what actually is happening, before scrambling to catch up with Kiyoomi. Adriah just shakes his head in amused denial and turns back to his partner in crime.

"So we going in yer car?"

"Shut up, I changed my mind," Kiyoomi hisses out.

"Whaaaaaat!" Atsumu's voice fades away as he walks out of the locker room with Sakusa and they hear the door slam shut for real this time.

A beat of silence and then Shion and Adriah burst out in heaving laughter, the kind where they have to clutch their stomachs and wipe faint tears clumping at their eyelashes. The libero feels kind of bad because they most likely just ruined their teammates plans for the night but the whole past 5 minutes have been so ridiculous he seriously can't help the way his voice bubbles out of his throat. At least now he can pass off the red of his cheeks as something else. "Oh my god."

Thomas grabs both their bags, latches a hand on Inunaki's wrist and pulls him up and out of the stall.

"Come on, let's go watch the next episode."

__________________________

Inunaki rips open the bag of freshly popped popcorn and tips it over into a large bowl, the buttery aroma quickly permeating through Adriah's apartment.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Last night Thomas insisted that they continue surveillance, and have the whole team over to his apartment under the guise of a co-hosted team bonding movie night. So after details were hashed out in the groupchat, here they are 24 hours later, preparing snacks and blankets, trying to decide which Fast and Furious movie to watch.

"Don't deny it, you're just as much invested in this now as I am. And besides movies always come with ample cuddling opportunities, we just have to nudge them in the right direction.”

There is still a good 10 minutes before the rest of the team is supposed to show up so Inunaki spreads himself out on the brown sofa and opens Tinder to do some mindless swiping.

"Oh she's cute," Adriah leans over the back of the couch to comment on the profile Shion is currently viewing.

"Yeah I guess, but her bio is fucking gross bro, look at this," he scrolls down to a big block of text detailing how 'if you're into GILFS my pussy is as saggy as your grandmas' among other horrifying things, letting Thomas read through it.

"What the actual fuck?" The taller man laughs at the nasty description and Shion laughs with him. Thomas swipes left for him."Any luck otherwise?"

"Kind of I guess, I'm supposed to go on a date with this guy the weekend we have no games, like a few weeks from now, but I don't know if I'm still feeling it really...maybe I should just fuck him and bounce."

"Ugh this poor dude, he has no clue you're a fuckboy does he?"

"Oh, you wound me!" Shion makes a clutching motion over his heart in offense but still laughs because Adriah's statement may have an ounce or two of truth to it.

"What about you? You still seeing that girl you met at Giraffe?" About two months ago, when MSBY all went to the biggest club in Osaka for a fun night out, Thomas had gotten lucky with a sexy ravenette wearing this slim fitting, short black dress that accentuated her perky tits in all the right places. She clung to him all night, just tall enough in her 6-inch heels to nuzzle against his neck while they grinded on each other to the pulsing music.

"Nah that's not a thing anymore. She was fun and hot for sure, and jesus christ the things she could do with that mouth, but yeah, just a fling that's pretty much fizzled out now, you know how it goes." Before Shion can offer his condolences to Adriah's dick there is a loud knock at the door. "Okay game on! First one that gets Kiyoomi-kun and Atsumu-kun to share a blanket owes the other a round of shots the next time we go out," Thomas punctuates his challenge with a wink and goes to greet the rest of the guys.

Hinata and Meian walk in carrying beer, with Atsumu, Kiyoomi, and Barnes trailing behind, various flavors of pocky and potato chips in tow.

They all talk for a bit and distribute snacks and drinks. Off to the side of the counter space, Thomas hands the fluffiest blanket to Atsumu, saying he should share it with Sakusa, since the spiker is always cold and wrapped up in layers of clothes, and that's the warmest blanket he has, which Atsumu seems to easily buy.

Most of the men make their way to the couches and start claiming spots and it looks like the MSBY setter and spiker are going to be sharing the blanket on Thomas's loveseat. Perfect.

Kiyoomi snatches the blanket from him though and right before Atsumu can plop down on the next to him, Sakusa swings his legs up an commandeers the entire space for himself. "Nuh-uh, we are not sharing this sofa, you can sit on the floor." Atsumu scoffs and makes a face but otherwise just listens to Kiyoomi without making much of a fuss, situating his shoulders right up against the spiker's hips. Damn, so close.

But the way Atsumu leans his head back onto Kiyoomi’s thigh to talk up at him doesn’t go unnoticed by the middle blocker. And neither does the way that Kiyoomi seems to brush his fingers against dyed locks when the blonde turns his head away again. It’s a win in Thomas’s mind.

Shion is the last one to grab his beer from the kitchen and make his way over to the living room. Oh. With Sakusa taking up that extra seat, there's no place for Inunaki to sit down, even on the floor.

"Just sit here," Thomas says it like it's a no brainer, as he pulls Inunaki down onto his lap.

"Wha—wHAT?!!" But there's no room for argument as Adriah throws a small blanket over the two of them. "I—okay." Don't make it weird, don't make it weird, don't make it weird.

"Wan-san ya look like yer a lil kid and Adriah-kun is yer dad or something!" The setter gives out a big gaffuw ",or maybe yer _daddy_!" Atsumu is cackling at this point. Kiyoomi smacks his shoulder as if to tell him to stop being inappropriate but there is an obvious smirk on his face. Right, why was he so worried about himself making it weird when he has Atsumu-kun to do that for him.

How does this keep happening?! The whole point of tonight was to get Kiyoomi and Atsumu on top of each other not him and his best friend.

"Fuck off! This is NORMAL okay, friends sit on each others laps all the time! Maybe it's just an Osaka thing but my friends and I used to do this a lot when we were younger!" Part of this is true. People from Osaka are really friendly and even though the libero had never done this with anyone else he has seen his little sister and her friends doing it all the time! The image of Thomas on his lap, his face an inch away from his, floods Inunaki's mind again and he is hoping this explanation covers their asses for that faux paus also. Meian gives them both a funny look that Shion promptly decides to ignore.

"Nope that's not it. I think you just can't see the TV properly and Thomas-san is your booster seat." Okay clearly Sakusa is still pissed that he caught them eavesdropping on him and Atsumu after practice over the weekend so Inunaki bites his tongue because they kind of deserve that one. Another howl of laughter from the blonde and Hinata and Bokuto make a poor attempt at hiding their snickers. Hinata, you little fucker, Shion thinks, I'm literally taller than you, just wait and see who's gonna go to the arcade with you the next time you beg. Even Barnes can't seem to keep the smile off his face. Fuckin hell. Meian is rolling his eyes at all of his younger teammates shenanigans, like he totally isn't enjoying Inunaki getting roasted.

The rowdy men finally calm down as the opening credits to Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift start (Bokuto insisted he would watch nothing else tonight) and Inunaki tries his best to move as little as possible in Thomas's lap, but overall he is pretty comfortable. He always feels comfortable around Adriah.

Shion awakes with a small jolt. Barnes has a gentle hand on his shoulder and is telling him that the movie has finished, Sakusa and Meian have already cleaned up, and they are all heading home now. As the libero blinks his sleepiness away he realizes that he is still seated right on Adriah's lap, snuggled up in his broad chest and that the middle blocker is fast asleep as well, a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. They must have drifted off sometime in the middle of all the car racing action. He extracts himself from the other man and follows behind Barnes and Meian and locks the door behind them, sending them off with a quiet goodnight.

Shion slowly makes his was back over to the couch about to tell Adriah that he should get in his bed and he’s gonna go home too. But then he thinks fuck it, grabs the biggest blanket, and falls right next to his best friend again, seeking out his body heat, and lets sleep come over him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it!! Would love to hear your thoughts, please leave a comment or send me a DM on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl) :) and of course kudos are always appreciated <3


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and Sakusa-san should go to the Cup Noodle Museum together this weekend." Okay so maybe subtlety isn't his strong suit, but he doesn't like playing games with this sort of stuff so hopefully his straightforward approach works just as well.
> 
> Atsumu turns to him and one corner of his mouth pulls up. "Since when are ya so interested in what Omi-Omi and I are doin in our free time huh Wan-san? Ya so lonely ya have to distract yerself with what yer teammates are up to?" 
> 
> "I'm doing just fine in the love department, Atsumu-kun, fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek i'm so sorry this took so long to update
> 
> as always thank you [nat](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png)  
> and a special shoutout to the wh*res...you know who you are ;)

Shion has a list of all the places he wants to take Adriah to in Osaka. They are barely a quarter of a ways through it due to their busy schedules and it keeps growing but Shion swears he is gonna take Adriah to everywhere on that list eventually. Adriah keeps telling Shion he doesn't need to trouble himself over this but secretly he really likes having his own personal local tour guide for the expansive area they live in. Currently both of the men are in the middle of crossing off one more location: a video game bar. As soon as Inunaki turned 20 he used any of his free nights to go out and explore the night scene so after 6 years of partying in Osaka, he knows all the best places to go.

Since they have afternoon practice tomorrow, Thomas suggests that they have a chill night out where they could still have fun and let off steam, but not get too wild. Of course Inunaki knew just the place, one where they can drink, smash buttons, and have some friendly competition. The two teammates are battling it out in Super Smash Bros over beers and snacks. Inunaki's avatar (Shiek) lands the final blow on Thomas's avatar (Kirby) and gives him a delighted smirk.

"I told you there was no way you could beat me in Smash!!"

Thomas is actually a fucking pro when it come to anything Nintendo and knows he could have very easily dodged or countered the last hit but that look on Inunaki's face is the reason Thomas kind of (definitely) lets him win.

Every now and then Adriah's knees presses against Shion's and he revels in the fact that Shion doesn't pull away immediately.

Shion shifts in his chair to correct his posture when they start a rather intense battle sequence and he needs to focus. Lately whenever Adriah's body casually touches his, it's all Shion is able to think about. And that's gonna make him lose this round, which would be unacceptable. But eventually their legs bump into each other again and it takes Shion a much longer time to readjust.

"Okay. Let's talk sakuatsu." Thomas puts his controller down and turns to his best friend.

Shion lets out a snort. He still thinks it hilarious that Adriah is using this label for their relationship.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi are still fighting like cats and dogs at practice. This is moving way too slow for Inunaki's liking but Thomas keeps insisting that slow and steady is the sure way to success. With all the bickering they know they haven't fucked yet, which means they need to amp up the scheming. As their older teammate Adriah feels a sense of responsibility towards them. He loves love and wants things to work out between them because it's kind of ridiculous how into each other they are. Maybe he feels this way because his own love life...isn't all that great. His sex life is wonderful but unfortunately a relationship involving real feelings was nowhere to be found. There is someone he has had his eye on for as long as he can remember but for reasons that he can't divulge to anyone (except his dad, thank god for his dad), he could never do anything about it.

"Well thanks to our snooping we at least know they do sometimes hangout outside of practice. I wonder if they like ever go places together?" Adriah contemplates for a second, do they ever have dinner together in public, or are they still too apprehensive about each other for that.

"So, let's suggest they go on a date then. How about the Cup Noodle Museum that you and I went to like a month back. That place is fun a not super crowded so maybe they will feel better about pda and shit, if Atsumu-kun is ballsy enough."

Adriah grins at him. "Perfect."

And thats how Inunaki ends up approaching Atsumu with this idea at the end of practice the following day.

"You and Sakusa-san should go to the Cup Noodle Museum together this weekend." Okay so maybe subtlety isn't his strong suit, but he doesn't like playing games with this sort of stuff so hopefully his straightforward approach works just as well.

Atsumu turns to him and one corner of his mouth pulls up. "Since when are ya so interested in what Omi-Omi and I are doin in our free time huh Wan-san? Ya so lonely ya have to distract yerself with what yer teammates are up to?"

"I'm doing just fine in the love department, Atsumu-kun, fuck off."

"Oh yeah, I'm _sure_ ya are," Atsumu flicks his eyes over to where Adriah is standing by his locker pulling up a pair of shorts over his long muscular quads, and raises an eyebrow with a smirk. Shion frowns. What the fuck is that face supposed to mean?

"Fine, I'll invite Omi-kun out but I doubt he'll say yes," Atsumu has a uncharacteristically unsure look on his face now.

Inunaki is at his limit with this bullshit and decides he's just gonna give the setter a little push. "Why? He clearly is into you. And you're obviously into him."

"Wha—! No he is not! And I am definitely not into him either, why would ya even say that Wan-san. Omi-omi is stupid, who would ever like him." Atsumu is sputtering at this point, such a drastic change from his smug self just minutes earlier.

"Uh-huh, you could've fooled me is all I'm saying..."

"He might be more inclined to agreeing if you invite Adriah-kun and the four of us go together." Atsumu nods at the taller man who is discussing something animatedly with Hinata.

Inunaki's frown returns at Atsumu's proposition, they can't go on a real date with two of their teammates accompanying them. But this is also better than nothing and Inunaki doesn't want to push his luck.

“...Fine. I’ll text you guys in our group chat to settle on the details.”

* * *

Now it's Saturday and Shion has to wake up at an ungodly hour because Sakusa wants to "go to the museum early" on their day off like a fucking nerd. He hits the dismiss button on his intentionally annoying alarm and rolls over onto his back. There is a tightness in his boxer briefs that's all too familiar. Shion groans because he has exactly only 5 minutes to take care of his morning wood before he has to get up if he wants to avoid being chewed out by Sakusa for being late. And he _definitely_ wants to avoid being chewed out by Sakusa for being late.

The libero opens up his phone browser, finds his favorite porno in his history (incognito is for pussies) and shoves the sheets and his underwear off. A video of two guys starts playing, one is tall, muscular, and dark haired, while the other is smaller but still sculpted, a little more twink-like if you will. He fast forwards to moment they start fucking each other on the weight bench in the home gym and Inunaki starts stroking his hard cock, swiping his thumb over the precum leaking from the slit.

His pants are getting more pronounced the closer he brings himself to orgasm. The two guys in the video are really going at it now, moaning loud 'fuck's and 'yes's as the tall one pounds into the blonde’s asshole from behind and Inunaki quietly moans along the expletives with them. Shion flicks his wrist to twist around the shaft of his erection in time with the fucking on his screen. And because the universe hates him for some reason the euphoria-fueled thought that the top in the video looks like Adriah fills his mind.

Right as Shion feels himself on the brink of cumming he closes his eyes and pumps his dick faster. As hard a he tries to imagine anything other than his teammate, all he can think about it how Thomas actually is a much better body that this random pornstar. And he fucking cums with the image of Adriah almost naked in the locker room imprinted fresh on his brain. Fuck.

Shion barely makes it in the nick of time to the train station. Sakusa gives him an annoyed look but doesn’t say anything so that good he guesses.

“Hey looks like you had a rough morning.” Adriah smiles gently at him and oh Shion is having a hard time making eye contact. Rough is one way to put it alright. He silently hopes that his three teammates do not notice the blush he can feel simmering on his cheeks.

They make their way to the museum and so far everything is going well as they meander through the exhibits. It seems like Atsumu and Kiyoomi bicker way less when they aren't with the whole team, just some jabs here and there but in almost a tender way so Adriah mentally notes it as flirting. An observation to share and discuss with Shion later.

Adriah grabs Shion's wrist and pulls him towards the giant cup display. And even though the middle blocker let's go a few seconds later, there is that annoying blush again. In front of them Atsumu grabs Kiyoomi's hand and loosely interlaces their fingers. Sakusa grumbles something behind his mask but makes not effort to shake Atsumu's hand off his.

“Look they’re holding hands right now!” Adriah leans down to whisper in Shion’s ear and his hot breath startles the libero. Inunaki makes some kind of dying choking noise and yanks his head away from Thomas. His face is engulfed in a deep flush now.

“Are you okay? Sorry didn’t mean to startle you, just got excited ha.”

“N-no I’m fine sorry. Uh yes right holding hands that’s a good sign.” Inunaki chuckles out awkwardly. Why was Thomas apologizing? It’s not like he’s the one that climaxed just hours ago thinking about his best friend. Oh god he’s disgusting isn’t he? Wait, Adriah and him were just holding hands right? No, no, he grabbed my wrist, Shion argues with himself. Not the same thing. At all.

They eventually make their way to the final exhibition where the visitors get to make a personalized cup noodle and they all get to works creating their own to take home.

"Look, at what I named my cup Omi-kun!" Atsumu turns the styrofoam around to show Sakusa the hand written lettering on the front that reads 'Omi's noods ;)'. "Here take it!"

"You're so weird," Kiyoomi states with an eye roll but he takes the cup anyways and gives his to Atsumu and the blonde basically beams at him. How they are both so oblivious to the others feelings is beyond Shion, it couldn’t be more obvious that they like each other if they shouted it from the fucking rooftops.

Adriah picks up his cup and hands it to Shion. "For you," he says with a smile. On the front is the word 'xuxu’ scribbled in Adriah’s wiry handwriting.

“What does this mean?” Inunaki assumes it’s Portuguese.

“Just something that reminds me of you. It’s pronounced jin-jee.” Thomas doesn’t elaborate and for some reason Inunaki is nervous to press him for the answer to his question.

A week later and Shion is still thinking about the cup noodles Adriah made for him. It had all his favorite toppings: shrimp, corn, egg, and green onion. They have downed lots of cup noodles together so it shouldn't come as a surprise to Inunaki that Thomas knows this kind of stuff and yet he feels....special. It was really sweet of Adriah. And then there was that word. The one that Thomas had been all coy about.

He decides to ask Shouyou about it at practice while they are partnered up for warm up stretches.

“Hey Shou-kun, you know Portuguese, right? What does ‘xuxu’ mean?”

"Oh! It's a name for someone you really like! Like your favorite person. Pedro-san called his wife that all the time when they were dating! It's a really endearing term! Why are you asking? Did someone call you that?"

A word that means all _that_ reminds Adriah of him? Shion starts having a small breakdown before he tells himself to calm the fuck down. Hinata is probably exaggerating the meaning right? Adriah probably calls all his friends that. Right?

"What? No, no one called me that." Inunaki denies while looking away. His gaze just happens to fall on Thomas's broad back as he helps Bokuto stretch his quads.

Hinata grins at him impishly. "Reeeally? Maybe not the only other person on our team that speaks Portuguese hmmm?" Shion whips his face back over to the ginger and scowls. There is that face again! The same one Atsumu gave him when he had to defend his love life. Shion wants to call Hinata out and demand to know what he is trying to imply, but something makes him hesitate.

"No! I...read it somewhere." It isn't a complete lie.

“Okay if you say so!” And with that Hinata is up and jogging to the other side of the court.

Hus favorite person. Inunaki looks towards Thomas again and he meets him with that goofy grin Inunaki has come to really like. Sure he's his favorite. Because him and Adriah are best friends. And a best friend is special right? It most definitely means nothing more than that, and that's one thing Shion is sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know this chp was kind of ehh, idk why I struggled so much with this one sigh but the next ones will be better cross my heart.
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl)
> 
> (also I know Inunaki isn't a girl and obvi Thomas knows that but it's chill cuz they are all comfortable with their masculinities and aren't insecure about that kind of shit okay)


	4. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh, should I just have sex with this guy instead of having dinner with him and call it a night?"
> 
> Adriah laughs next to him.
> 
> "Do whatever you want to bro. But you should probably let this Morita-san guy know if your dinner date is going to be a dick appointment instead." Shion checks his phone for the time, he has exactly 15 minutes before he needs to get in a cab and groans again, deeper this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and reassurance on the last chapter y'all are too good to me :')
> 
> CW for this chp, there's some brief biphobia and minor violence
> 
> A kiss for [nat](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png) , this fic wouldn't exist without them
> 
> If you want a music vibe, I was listening to MIA by Bad Bunny on repeat while writing this one lmao

Thomas and Shion are getting dressed in their post-workout loungewear so they can leave for dinner after practice finishes up a bit early. Just as they are walking out of the locker room, Shion realizes he's missing his MSBY jacket.

"Shit I forgot my windbreaker in the gym, lemma just grab it before we head out. You can wait here if you want and I'll be right back."

"Nah it's cool, I'll come with." Inunaki pretends like that small gesture doesn't make his face feel warm and heads down the hallway instead of towards the exit, Thomas just half a step behind him.

Shion opens the door but puts his hand up to stop Adriah from walking any further once he sees Atsumu and Kiyoomi off to the side of the court, huddled close to each other. _Very_ close. It looks like Atsumu is leaning in to say something to Sakusa and actually has one of his hands on Sakusa's shoulder. Adriah doesn't understand what's happening until Shion points over to them and then brings his index finger over his lips. Thomas nods his head back, telling Inunaki that they should give the two some privacy and the libero closes the door as quietly as possible. He does not want to be caught snooping by Sakusa again.

"Holy fuck, are they...already dating? Since when does Sakusa-san let people get _that_ close to them when they're sweaty?" Thomas asks as soon as the door shuts, leaning his back against the opposite wall.

"Okay Adriah-kun, I appreciate your efforts of trying to be subtle during this whole matchmaking shit but I need to fucking confront Atsumu-kun about this. I know that motherfucker is hiding shit."

Adriah knows he should probably tell Shion that it's their business if they are already together but trying to keep it on the down low but he kinda likes it when Shion stirs shit up. And also if Atsumu tells him they really aren't dating then that means they have more information to help them towards their final goal. So yeah him not stopping Shion is for the good of the whole team and definitely not because Adriah has a soft spot for his feisty teammate.

The next morning as the MSBY members slowly start filing into the building, Inunaki grabs the starting setter's arm and drags him off to the adjacent hallway before he can enter the locker room. Atsumu is confused by the sudden change of direction but let's himself be pulled around by his older teammate.

The libero wastes no time getting right to it.

"Are you and Sakusa-san dating?" Inunaki asks the blonde with a skeptical edge in his voice.

"Ugh Wan-san why are you bringing this up again? I told you that's not a thing. Omi-omi is not into me and vice versa!"

"I just saw you fucking whispering something in his ear yesterday when you guys stayed late in the gym, basically feeling him up and shit." Atsumu's eyes widen by a fraction, like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have. "You like him don't you?" There is no way Shion is leaving Atsumu alone until he gets some answers.

“Yer wrong! We've just been getting closer recently, as friends!”

“Yeah friends that wanna go on dates and fuck each other.”

"No we _don't_! Objectively speaking, okay sure he maybe might be a little bit like hot or whatever but we all are, we're pro athletes for fucks sake. But he sure as hell doesn't think the same about me."

"He was literally holding your hand at the museum?? I can't tell if you're lying to me right now or are genuinely this fucking dense. I can't decide which one is worse." Shion lowers his voice to a harsh whisper as Coach Foster walks within earshot for a moment.

"Adriah-kun was attached to yer side also!! Don't think I didn't see him pulling ya around with that puppy dog look on his face. The one he looks at _only_ ya with."

Shion scoffs because that accusation is ridiculous and there is a very reasonable explanation.

"He Brazilian!” Inunaki’s face reddens a bit at how stupid that sounds when he says it out loud. He really has no idea what that has to do with anything, but Atsumu's observation is making him flustered so he's talking out of his ass at this point. “H-he's always touchy-feely. With _everyone_!!! Which is not something you can say for Sakusa-san so don’t even try buddy."

"I—he just sees me as a friend. And I see him as a friend also okay, I'm tellin ya, yer delusional. I think yer projecting yer big fat crush on Adriah-kun on me and Omi-kun."

"I think you're fucking deflecting from my point! Besides I absolutely do not have a crush on my best friend. If I did I wouldn't be going on a date this weekend would I now?"

"Yer going on a date?" Atsumu's incredulous face makes Shion wanna punch him. "Does Adriah-kun know?"

"What? Duh he knows, and he's cool with it, encouraging even, which means he doesn't have a crush on me."

"Man ya really are a fuck boy arentcha Wan-san."

"And you're a boy that probably never fucks."

"Hey now that's just mean." But Atsumu laughs and playfully shoves at Inunaki. They two teammates exchange a couple more quips and then they are off to the locker room to get dressed for practice. Shion is getting the vibe that Atsumu is actually being honest about him and Sakusa but that just means him and Adriah need to step up their game.

* * *

It's Saturday now, date night for Shion. He stands in front of his mirror in his bed room while Adriah lounges on his bed, scrolling through twitter on his phone.

"You sure these jeans are okay?" He asks Thomas as he checks out the reflection of his own butt. The pair the libero is currently wearing is a little tighter than he's used to but he has been told in the past he has a great backside so he wanted to show it off a bit tonight.

Adriah looks up from where he is lying. "Shion-kun for the 50th time yes! Your ass look great. You look great. Now stop worrying about it and get excited for your date." Inunaki relaxes a bit at Thomas's reassurance and joins him on his bed, face planting into one of his pillows. He mentally 'told you so's Atsumu because see? Thomas is telling him to get _excited_ about his date. But that's easier said than done.

Tonight is the first time in a month that Inunaki is going out to dinner with a guy that isn't one of his teammates. That thought in itself makes Shion groan. He knows he can pull, but he just doesn't think he wants to put effort into trying to find someone he can have a relationship with at this moment.

"Ugh, _should_ I just have sex with this guy instead of having dinner with him and call it a night?"

Adriah laughs next to him.

"Do whatever you want to bro. But you should probably let this Morita-san guy know if your dinner date is going to be a dick appointment instead." Shion checks his phone for the time, he has exactly 15 minutes before he needs to get in a cab and groans again, deeper this time.

"I mean you could just cancel if you really don't feel like meeting up with him. And hangout with me." The way Adriah says that makes him sound hopeful. And for the briefest of moments, Inunaki thinks what if Atsumu is right about the middle blocker liking him as more than a friend. He derails that bullet train of thought before it arrives at a destination he really doesn’t want it to. At least this gives him the final push he needs to go out. He's scared that if he spends the night with Adriah that train is going to get back on the track and that just isn't what he needs.

So Inunaki says something about how he probably should just stop complaining and go get a free dinner at least, to make sure his game doesn't get too rusty and Adriah leaves to go back to his own place as Shion makes his way downtown.

He's going out with this guy named Morita that he met on a dating app. They've been exchanging messages for a while now and Inunaki is not going to deny that he would really like to get into this guys pants when he meets him in person for the first time.

The hostess leads them to a table by the window and explains the specials before leaving them to their own devices. The place they have decided to meet at is nice, nothing too extravagant but a little more classy than your corner ramen shop. It only opened this past year so this is Inunaki's first time here. Shion makes a note to add this to the list and bring Adriah here if the food is as good as the reviews say it is.

The date actual goes well. Their conversation comes naturally and Inunaki's ego keeps getting stroked (Morita's little sister is a big fan of V.League volleyball apparently). Annnnd of course his date invites him back to his place for 'after dinner drinks' which is code for 'I wanna cum inside you tonight' or you know, something along those lines. They get in the cab, already all over each other, Morita's hands in his hair and Shion's on his thigh. Inunaki likes the way Morita bites his lips in between licking into his mouth but The routine of a one night stand that Shion is all too familiar with continues as they stumble into his date's apartment and then bedroom. Clothes are on a pile on the floor and not a single after dinner drink in sight.

"Do you have any experience with BDSM?" Shion's date asks between sucking wet hickeys onto his neck.

"Uh, not really. The last girl I was with tied me up and sucked my dick but that's about it."

"Oh," Morita leans back and stares at him for a bit before he continues, "you're bi?"

The arousal that has taken a hold of his nerves is gone in an instant. Shion stares right back. He can feel himself getting defensive because he has a feeling of where this is going.

"Yeah? There a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all. Just didn't realize I was gonna be fucking a guy that can't make up his mind about whether he's gay or straight." Shion clenches his jaw and shoves Morita away from him.

"What the fuck, you asshole. Fuck you." Inunaki spits out and immediately starts pulling his jeans on. The libero is pissed. Of course the guy he was actually thinking about going on a second date with is a fucking biphobe.

"Oh come on it was a joke!" That statement makes Inunaki even angrier and he can feel it bubbling in his chest now. Funny how one ignorant comment can make a person go from horny to enraged huh.

"Don't fucking text me again."

"Whatever, you'll just find another person to fuck like the slut you are." And before he even registers what he's doing, Inunaki whips around and hits this bigot right in the nose with his closed fist. Morita shouts out in pain and Shion is booking it through the door, not wanting to spend another second in this jackass's apartment.

Twenty minutes and several angry-ranting texts later, Shion is at Adriah's door. He sends him another text because it's almost midnight and he doesn't want to disturb the neighbors by knocking. After a moment, the door opens and just the sight of Adriah standing there, shirtless, in grey sweats is enough to calm Shion down, like he’s Shion's special breathing exercise personified.

"Hey," the middle blocker's eyebrows crease with concern, "I'm so sorry about what happened." The middle blocker pulls Shion into a hug and he feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He should've just fucking stayed home. He should've stayed with Adriah.

"Do you want to go get ice cream from your favorite vending machine at that one park?"

Shion just nods his head shamelessly right into Adriah's broad chest.

"Um before we go though, can I cop an ice pack real quick? For my knuckles." His voice is muffled by still being pressed up against his best friend but at least is helps cover the shakiness of it. All his adrenaline is leaving his body, uncovering a rawness he hasn't felt in years.

"Shit, Shion-kun you didn't tell me you fucking punched him!" Adriah exclaims as he realizes what he means. The taller man drags Inunaki to his fridge, takes one of his smaller ice packs out, and gently places it against the red skin on the back of Shion's hand. Adriah’s hands are considerably bigger than his, and Shion lets the rough texture of his calloused fingers sink into his skin.

They make their way to one of Shion's favorite spots in the entire city. Thomas buys Inunaki his favorite ice cream without even needing to ask what he wants and they settle down on a bench nearby. There isn't another person is in sight, just Shion and Adriah under a blanket of stars. The chocolate washes down the bitter taste the date has left in his mouth.

Thomas eyes the purplish bruises on the curve of Inunaki's neck and he feels something tighten in his chest. The libero slaps his hand over them when he catches him looking.

"Fuck, are they really noticeable?" Shion didn't want any reminder of this night, especially not one that other people can see. Well, this part with Thomas is nice at least. Time with him is always time well spent in Shion's opinion.

"A little but nothing color correction makeup can't fix. I think I still have some, you can sleepover and I'll apply it for you tomorrow morning before we head to practice." Shion knows his best friend is kind beyond reason but sometimes it's so unbelievable that Adriah is this genuine and sweet. The dim light from the park lamp illuminates Thomas in a soft glow.

Shion runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"God why can't I meet a guy like you Adriah-kun. Someone that's actually decent _and_ handsome." Oh shit what is Shion even blubbering on about, he needs to shut the fuck up before he says something weird and makes Adriah uncomfortable. Instead his jock brain makes it worse. "Do you have a brother I can get with? Hah uh just kidding. Obviously. I know you don't have a brother."

"You're such a dork." Adriah flicks Shion's forehead which makes him pout. But in a good way. Whatever that means. "Race you back home?"

Shion genuinely smiles for maybe the first time that night. Thomas always knows how to cheer Inunaki up. He feels invigorated once his legs are pumping and lungs are heaving as him and Adriah fly through the Osaka streets at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you thought about this chapter! I appreciate all the kudos so far <3
> 
> Find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl)


	5. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just pretend like the drinking game i describe in this chapter makes sense, i really tried to make it work but still think i failed lmao sorry this one took so long and it's a little short but I hope you like it !
> 
> NAT MADE [ART!!!!!!!!](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png/status/1358833160969220097/)   
> s'cute :')

**Inunaki**

[>>>https://www.quizony.com/am-i-in-love-with-my-best-friend/1.html?qisrc=start-1&qdevice=desktop](https://www.quizony.com/am-i-in-love-with-my-best-friend/1.html?qisrc=start-1&qdevice=desktop)

**Sakusa**

>>>You better have mistakenly added me to this group chat.

>>>Is this a resource you've used yourself, Inunaki-san?

>>>Might be useful for Thomas to also take.

**Atsumu**

>>>ha ha ha veeeery funny wan-san, yeah maybe u should be takin this instead of sending it to two ppl that hate each other

**Sakusa**

>>>You hate me?

>>>Not what you said yesterday when we had dinner together.

Shion rolls his eyes as he reads the latest text from Kiyoomi. He wants to reach through the screen and shake both of them. His teammates sure are stupid for two people that did really well in school. And he is not even going to entertain what these idiots are insinuating about him and Adriah.

**Atsumu**

>>>I’m not in love with ya that’s for sure

>>>and you’ve made it clear that we aren’t best friends

**Sakusa**

>>>Fine, we'll see who binge watches your stupid animes with you next time.

**Atsumu**

>>>noooo omi omi I take it back ur my bff

**Inunaki**

>>>stop fuckin flirting in my messages and go fuck each other already

**Sakusa**

>>>We will be doing no such thing.

* * *

"First of all, fuck ya."

Shion quirks up an eyebrow and turns away from his locker to see Atsumu standing in front of him with his nike bag slung over his shoulder. It's just to two of them in the locker room right now.

This isn't anything new that Atsumu has said to him, quite typical actually, but his is interested to know what brings on the insult this time around.

"Second of all," Atsumu scowls at Inunaki's amused look, "....I took that stupid fucking quiz."

Oh? Inunaki's other brow joins the first one high on the plane of his forehead, disappearing under his wavy bangs.

“Third of all, the fucking thing obviously isn’t accurate cuz,” Atsumu pauses and honest to god huffs, “ya know what Wan-san? So what if I fuckin like Omi huh? So fuckin WHAT?” He throws his hands up in the air dramatically, like he is so offended a silly little online quiz has revealed his deepest desires about the guy he supposedly absolutely does _not_ have feelings for. Atsumu turns his back and stalks off into the restroom before Shion can say anything in response.

Wow, Shion is actually a little offended that this was all it took for Atsumu to realize his crush on Kiyoomi, but a triumphant grin spreads across his face nonetheless.

One down, one more to go.

* * *

"Shion-kun you did it!"

Thomas is over the moon when Inunaki tells him about Atsumu's frustrated confession. He wraps him in a big hug, almost picking him up from the floor. Shion tries not to think about how easily Adriah can manhandle him and how maybe he likes that a bit.

"Okay since you, like the badass you are, got Atsumu to fess up, I'm gonna try to get Kiyoomi-kun to do the same. I already have a good plan in place I think, but it's a secret until I know if it works or not," Adriah tells his best friend, "by next week, they will be together or we will regroup okay?"

Shion easily agrees, he doesn't think he has ever said no to Adriah, but he can't help the curiosity that takes root in his mind. It's not like Thomas to keep stuff from him, so he must have a good reason for doing so and Inunaki trusts him so he doesn't press him further.

It's the second friday of the month which means it's team bonding night again. This time it is Meian's turn to host so they are all meeting at his place for a kickback of sorts. Bokuto and Hinata had complained that they are tired of just watching movies so Meian has suggested they play some drinking games. A little friendly competition among athletes was healthy every now and then after all.

Meian's girlfriend is out with her friends for the night so the Black Jackals have to the house to themselves and are ready to let loose. The drinks are flowing and Inunaki is soaking in all the good vibes that come from hanging out with his favorite people (and maybe one favorite person in particular).

They play never have I ever and king's cup which already leaves most of them a little more than buzzed. Inunaki keeps a close eye on all of Atsumu's and Kiyoomi's interactions, which end up being a lot because they stick close to one another for most of the night. He doesn't miss any of the subtle glances or light brushing of fingertips against bare skin. Or any of the funny looks Sakusa keeps giving him and Adriah which he decides to ignore.

"Time for fear pong, me and Omi-Omi versus Wan-san and Adriah-kun," Atsumu declares. He explains the rules of the adapted beer pong plus dare drinking game that he used to play all the time with his Inarizaki teammates apparently (with water of course), Meian confirming that it has been a long standing tradition for the boys volleyball club at their alma mater. Each team writes a set of dares on cards that go under the cups of the opposite team. Everytime a ball lands in one of the cups you have to do the dare written on the card underneath it. If you opt out of the dare, you drink the beer. Inunaki gives Adriah a look that Adriah is all too familiar with.

Atsumu might hate him tonight for some of the dares he wrote down but he will be thanking him when him and Sakusa finally get together. In fact, he's going to feel so indebted to Inunaki that he will be lauding him all the way to his and Sakusa's wedding night.

"I'm gonna fucking kick yer ass Wan-san, I know Omi-Omi and I are gonna beat ya. We handle shit on the court and at the beer pong table."

"Suuuure, Atsumu-kun, we'll see about that," Shion internally snickers when he thinks about the dares he wrote on his teammates cards.

They start playing and Sakusa and Atsumu...suck. Like for two professional volleyball players, their aim leaves much to be desired. The fact that they both are past the point of being tipsy probably doesn't help. That isn't stopping Inunaki and Thomas from landing a ball in one of their cups almost every turn though.

But Kiyoomi keeps refusing to do the dares everytime. He outright refuses to do some of them, like moaning in your partner's ear or doing a body shot, and immediately downs the alcohol, ignoring any protests from Atsumu.

So it's not going all that great for Shion's matchmaking plans but it is working wonder for this game of fear pong. Adriah and him are close to winning now.

Finally, Sakusa manages to bounce one in.

"Shirt swap," Adriah reads aloud.

"Hah! That's the best you could come up with? Easy, done." Shion taunts as he grabs the hem of his soft cotton tee and lifts his arms above his head without a second of hesitation. Adriah follows suit with his own blue shirt and hands it over to Shion.

Saying Adriah's top is big on Shion is like the fucking understatement of the century, he is practically swimming in it. The neckline keeps slipping down one of his shoulders and his collarbones are exposed. But it's soft and Shion secretly likes the way it feels on his skin.

Shion's t-shirt, on the other hand, stretches tightly across Thomas's broad pecs, so much so that his nipples are visible through the thin white fabric. It only covers Adriah’s stomach midway, so his lower abs are on full display, which for some reason is even more obscene than if he was just shirtless. Shion's eyes follow Adriah's v lines down to where they disappear underneath the thick band of his briefs that peek out over the waist of the black jeans he is wearing.

Do his pants always sit so low on his hips like that? Inunaki takes back what he says earlier about this being a piece of cake. He actively has to remind himself that staring at his best friends body isn't very, well, best-friend-like of him. What is tripping Inunaki up even more is how _good_ Thomas's shirt smells, like vanilla and spice. _And everything nice._

Bokuto makes a comment about how Adriah is rocking that 'crop top'.

Inunaki tries to focus all this jittery energy he feels into getting a ball into the last cup on the opposite end of the table. Somehow he manages to hit it dead on. Adriah gives him a high five and sings his praises which brings the cocky smirk back to Shion's face.

"Lick yer partner's happy trail. What the fuck? Why do all of these dares involve us _lickin_ each other. Wan-san yer a perv."

"That is so unhygenic, you are not coming near me with that mouth of yours Miya."

"Omi-kun! We only have one cup left because ya keep refusing to do the dares with me. If we don't do it, we're gonna lose. And we can't lose." Atsumu tries to utilize his puppy dog eyes and puts both his hands on Sakusa's shoulders. For a split second it seems like Sakusa is actually going to give in but in the end he just hands the cup to Atsumu, who pouts but drinks it anyways.

"Okay if Atsumu can hit this cup but Shion-kun and Adriah-kun complete the dare, Shion's team wins," Meian announces from the side of the table.

The white ball plops into the cup in the second row on the right. Inunaki picks up the card from underneath the drink and flips it over. He frowns when he sees what is written on it.

"Kiss."

Hinata and Bokuto let out loud whoops and whistles and Shion shoots them all a death glare. Which does nothing to deter them from making stupid kissy faces and obscene noises. Inunaki cannot believe this is happening right now. He had specifically _not_ put that under one of Sakusa's and Atsumu's cups because he didn't want their first kiss to be so...public. And this is how Atsumu repays him? Noted.

"Okay. Let's do this and win, Adriah-kun." It's just a kiss. He can do this.

Thomas bends over slightly as Inunaki tilts his head up. Their faces are so close to each other now, closer than they have ever been before and Shion can't seem to tear his eyes away from Adriah's full lips.

"We don't have to kiss you know, it's okay if you don't want to," Thomas's voice comes out as a whisper, his breath ghosting over his skin and it sends shivers to places that it definitely should not be. It makes Shion feel like they are the only two in the room, which says something when everyone else will not fucking shut up.

"I'm not a pussy. Besides we're best friends, friends kiss all the time and it doesn't mean anything right?" Shion mumbles and meets his gaze through his line of lashes.

"Mmmhm," is all Adriah hums before he is softly pressing his mouth against Shion. And that's all it is, just two sets of lips touching, barely moving, but it just feels so fucking natural, like they have been doing this for the past 5 years. It's so warm and comfortable, all the words Shion instantly thinks of when he thinks about Adriah. He doesn't really register how much time passes before Thomas is pulling away from him and giving him that gentle smile that Shion eats up.

"Get a room!" One of the two idiots pipe but Shion is too in his own head to tell who, he'll have to ask Barnes later so he can kick whoever's ass it is.

"Shut up," Inunaki says but there's no actually strength behind his words. He licks the lips there were on Adriah's a minute before and then takes a swig at his drink to wash down the lingering lump of... _something_ that's still settled in his throat. He knows he doesn't have to gulp down the beer because they completed the dare but his throat just feels so dry, a jarring contrast to how sweaty his palms feel.

Shion has a hard time looking at Adriah's face for the rest of the night, which is throwing him off even more than the fact they kissed. If it really wasn't a big deal, if it really was just a platonic peck between best friends, then why do his cheeks flush pink when he thinks about Adriah. It's just the alcohol, he tries to convince himself but there is this miniscule nagging at the back of his consciousness now, telling him that he might be able to relate to Atsumu more than he originally thought.

Adriah goes to get another beer from Meian's kitchen.

"I saw you changing out that last card when Inunaki-san and the others weren't paying attention. And I know Atsumu or I definitely did not write ‘kiss’ as a dare." Sakusa is standing on the other end of the island when he turns back around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakusa-san." But with the way Adriah is smiling right now, Kiyoomi is 100 percent sure that Adriah in fact, does knows exactly what he's talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient with me and for reading!! next chp won't take as long I promise! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> find me here on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl)


End file.
